


Lost Souls (If Only I Could Remember Myself)

by katanrock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Purge Trooper CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: His breath was heavy in his ears, echoing in his heavy helmet. He couldn’t help but shift his head, the weight off-balanced, like he was used to wearing a very different helmet. Flashes of white armor, scratched from years of wear and tear, and an orange sunburst on the chest passed through his vision.CC-2224 cursed as a blaster bolt whooshed past his shoulder, barely missing his head. He ducked, falling into a role, pulling his blaster up to continue his barrage. The enemy was getting closer. They were pinned down, surrounding a bunker door that was almost obscured by the foliage and forest that peppered the planet.A rebel cell. Right. That’s why he was here.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lost Souls (If Only I Could Remember Myself)

CC-2224 couldn’t remember how this shitshow started. 

Around him, stormtroopers were falling, their white plastoid armor cracking under the weight of heavy blaster fire coming up from ahead. CC-2224 couldn’t remember why he was here either. All he knew is that his muscles were tensed, and his arms moved precisely, aiming and piercing through the enemy with muscle memory. 

His breath was heavy in his ears, echoing in his heavy helmet. He couldn’t help but shift his head, the weight off-balanced, like he was used to wearing a very different helmet. Flashes of white armor, scratched from years of wear and tear, and an orange sunburst on the chest passed through his vision. 

CC-2224 cursed as a blaster bolt whooshed past his shoulder, barely missing his head. He ducked, falling into a role, pulling his blaster up to continue his barrage. The enemy was getting closer. They were pinned down, surrounding a bunker door that was almost obscured by the foliage and forest that peppered the planet.

A rebel cell. Right. That’s why he was here.

CC-2224 dashed across the grassy land, uncaring if there were anymore stormtroopers behind him. He roared, gun blazing as he shot down the rebels, one by one.

He fell off-kilter as something hard rammed into his side. CC-2224 grunted, his hand releasing the blaster in surprise as the figure dragged him down into the ground. 

CC-2224 grunted as he elbowed the enemy, their armors clanking as their bodies slammed together. The enemy growled, grabbing his arms and trying to pin them to his side. CC-2224 pulled back, nailing the other with a head butt, scrambling away. His helmet fell off as the two pulled away. CC-2224’s vision shifted as the T-visor disappeared, leaving his head exposed. 

The enemy didn’t have a helmet on, but wore sturdy white armor similar to the ones the stormtrooper wore, with faded blue paint (it was so familiar, CC-2224 could almost reach a hand out and touch-). His face was worn, it’s youth almost gone. His hair was a pure white, shaved close to the scalp. It was a face Cody knew intimately. He was Rex, it was Rex, he was _alive_ a clone, a traitor.

“Cody?” The enemy said in surprise.

CC-2224 sprang forward, taking his chance, slamming the man down, trying to pin him to the ground. The other clone moved deftly, constantly evading CC-2224’s attempts at pinning him down. He growled. No one had been able to last as long as this man did against his harsh fighting style. 

“Cody! It’s me, Rex!” The man said desperately, his movements lagging in hesitation. A face flashed across his vision: a blond child smiling up at him, his cheeks puffed; a tall man, armor gleaming with fresh paint; a blond man, holding a holopicture, his face worn from years of death and destruction.

CC-2224 pushed forward past the incessant memories visions, ruthlessly dragging the other down, slamming him by the throat onto the dirt floor. The man choked, hands grabbing the one around his neck. CC-2224 pushed down harder, baring his teeth. He was a good soldier. And good soldiers _followed orders_. 

CC-2224 gasped as a pain lanced through his chest. His hand released from the clone’s neck, leaving the other gasping alongside him. CC-2224 looked down at his armor. A smoking hole was left in his dark armor, and he coughed, feeling blood fill his lungs. He fell to the ground, feeling blood trickle from his mouth.

“Cody!” The man said, distressed. “Cody! No!” 

CC-2224 had no strength left and could do nothing as the traitor pulled his limp body into his lap. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

“We’ll get you help, I promise. Just hold on a little longer, _ori’vod_.” The man, he called himself Rex, said desperately, holding a hand over the smoking hole through his chest. He knew the blaster bolt went straight through his body uninhibited. There was no saving him.

He coughed, tasting the blood on his tongue and felt it trickle down his chin. The man was crying now, cradling his body. 

“ _Ni ceta_ , Cody. _Ni ceta._ ” 

CC-2224 closed his eyes, wondering who this Rex was, wondering who Cody was, and why he kept calling him that.

He never got a chance to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I was talking with a friend about Purge Trooper Cody and then this manifested itself. Wrote this in about 30 minutes and then spent forever on the drawing! Hope you guys liked it :))


End file.
